SECRETO AL DESCUBIERTO
by SamaRaist
Summary: KakxSaku. Desenlace del flashback!Qué pasará con Kak y Saku? Rewies Por Favor!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:**

**Blabla ** dialogo

Entonces... narración

"_blabla" pensamientos_

**Cap. 1 LA SORPRESA DE NARUTO.**

**-¡Venga chicos! ¡Es suficiente por hoy! Mañana seguiremos con las tacticas de espionaje en grupo- **dijo Kakashi muy animado.

Hacia cinco años que Sasuke se fue y Kakashi nos ha vuelto a reunir a Sakura y a mi, ¡el fantastico Uzumaki Naruto! para enseñarnos tácticas ninja en grupo, en las que él tambien participaba, a la vez que seguíamos nuestros respectivos entrenamientos con Jiraya y Tsunade.

**-¡OK! ¡Hasta luego Kakashi-sensei! ¡Hasta mañana! -**conteste, con ganas de llegar a la aldea para comerme un buen bol de ramen.

-**¡Adios Kakashi-sensei! -**respondio Sakura sonriente.

**-Umm... Sakura... Quedate, tengo que hablarte sobre el entrenamiento de hoy.**-dijo Kakashi severo.

**-¡Jijijijiji!¡Sakura-chan! Ultimamente no das una en los entrenamientos. Kakashi siempre tiene q regañarte. ¡Qué torpe eres! **

-**Callate Naruto! **-respondio Sakura furiosa mientras le da un puñetazo en la cara- ¡**Baca!**

Corriendo con un ojo morado provocado por la bruta de Sakura volvia al pueblo...

**-¡UY! Se me ha olvidado decirle a Sakura que mañana no podre ir a buscarla.**

Pero cuando llegué al sitio donde había dejado a Sakura con el sensei me encontre una sorpresa inesperada:

**-¡Sakura-chan! Se me olvido decirte...**-me quede embobado mirando a Kakashi y Sakura sentados a la sombra de un árbol abrazados y hablando tranquilamente. Me cai al suelo de la impresión al ver que... ¡SE ESTABAN BESANDO!.

Me di media vuelta y me aleje sin hacer ningun ruido.

**-Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei... ** **¡NEEEEEEE! ¡No puede ser!**

Me quede de rodillas en un claro tirandome de los pelos mientras asimilaba lo ocurrido: _"Pero... ¿Desde cuando? ¡No me habia dado cuenta! Yo, que me fijo en todo... ¡Joder con Kakashi! ¡Y precia tonto! Ji, ji -_mis pensamientos sucedian de manera desordenada- _¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿A quién se lo digo? No se que hacer, esto es grave, esta prohibido. Sakura aun no ha cumplido los 18 años..."_

**-¡Ya se!**

Y como una bala me dirigi hacia mi objetivo.

¡Bueno gente! Este es mi primer fic. Este capitulo me ha quedado muy corto, pero queria ponerlo como si fuese un prologo. Espero que disfruteis leyendo esta historia. Rewiews por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:**

**Blabla ** dialogo

Entonces... narración

"_blabla" pensamientos_

**Cap. 2 Y ASI SURGIO EL AMOR.**

Entre en la casa de citas que Jiraya solía frecuentar.

Allí estaba: bebiendo, fumando y rodeado de mujeres; riendo tontamente mientras las metía mano discretamente. Ellas reían sus chistes, como si fuera el hombre más gracioso del mundo... Claro, que si tienes dinero en la bolsa como para costear una buena borrachera y unos cuantos polvos, eras el hombre más gracioso, guapo y maravilloso del mundo, hasta que el monedero quedase vacío

**-¡Né! ¡Ero-senin! -**le llamé colandome delante de él. El viejo me miró de arriba a abajo como si fuese un extraño, giro la cabeza y siguió hablando con las mujeres. _"¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Me está ignorando?"_

**-¡Ero-senin! -**el segundo intento pero también fallido. _"Me está obligando a... ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Me niego!"_

**-¡¡ERO-SENIN! -**tercera falla, el viejo estaba como quien oye llover, _"¿Tendrá problemas de oido? Tendré que hacerlo finalmente..."_

**-¡Sexy no jutsu!**

**-Jiraya-sama... **-dije con voz melosa mientras le acariciaba la barbilla, _"¡Qué asco! ¡Odio tener que utilizar este jutsu para llamar la atención!"_

**-Sí... ¡Preciosa! **-la cara del ermitaño era totalmente de viejo verde cachondo. Deshice el jutsu en cuanto puso sus manos en mi trasero.

**-¡¡ERO-SENIN! ¡Estoy harto de tener que hacer este numerito cada vez que quiero que me hagas caso!**

**-Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué cambias enseguida de forma, es mas satisfactorio entrenar a un alumno en esta forma... -**dice poniendo su sonrisa pervertida

**-¡Quiero hablar contigo a solas! ¡Tengo que contarte una cosa muy importante! **-dije totalmente serio. El viejo me miró sorprendido y ordenó a las muchachas que se fueran, dandolas cariñosos azotes en el trasero.

**-Y bien, ¿cuál es el problema? -**pregunta aburrido mientras bebe sake- **aguafiestas** -susurra para sí.

-**He visto algo que no debi ver y ahora no se que hacer... **-quede un par de segundos silencioso- **Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei besandose.**

**-¡PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -**el ermitaño sapo escupió ruidosamente el sake- **¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! **-_"¿De que coño se rie esto no tiene ninguna gracia, ¡tsk! no se porqué he tenido que acudir a él"._

**-¿Y para esto vienes a interrumpir mi agradable velada?**-dijo mientras se secaba una lagrimilla producida por su ataque de risa- **¿Y que problema hay? Sakura es una mujer preciosa y Kakashi...**

**-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Datte bayo! ¿No te das cuenta de la importancia que tiene esto? Sakura-chan todavia no ha cumplido 18.**

**-Pero le faltan unos meses para ello, espero que mantengas tu grande bocaza cerrada hasta entonces... -**el tono de voz de ero-senin parecía algo amenazante.

**-P- pero...**

**-Ahhh Naruto... **-suspiro resignado- **Si hablas sobre esto puedes meter a tu amiga y a un buen ninja en un gran lio...**

**-P-pero... Kakashi es muy mayor para ella y a lo mejor no va con las mejores intenciones... **- _"¿No podía entender que estaba precupado por mi mejor amiga?"_

Ero-senin sonrió paternal, era algo que no solia hacer muy amenudo...

**-Naruto... Si estás preocupado por ella, ¿por qué no le cuentas que lo sabes? Así ella te contará lo que sucede con Kakashi y te quedaras más tranquilo...**

**-¡NEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿Tú estás loco? ¿Pretendes que me mate?¿Tú sabes la fuerza que ha desarrollado desde que está con la vieja Tsunade?**

**-¡Mira enano haz lo que te de la gana! ¡Pero no sueltes nada por la boca o me encargare de cerrartela! ¿Entendido?**

Asentí algo ofuscado por la mirada implacable del viejo ninja.

Esa noche consultaría con la almohada lo que iba a hacer.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Al dia siguiente en los entrenamientos, casi no pude aguantar a la presión a la que me veia sometido, me daba cuenta de miradas y sonrisitas complices, algunos roces en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo... Después de ese entrenamiento decidi hablar con Sakura-chan, porque no aguantaba esa situacion.

Kakashi-sensei no le ordeno quedarse como solia hacer, asi que aprovecharia el momento de volver a casa para hablar con ella...

**-Esto... Sakura-chan queria hablar contigo...**

**-¿Qué quieres Naruto? **- me miro esperando que le soltase alguna tonteria-

**-Lo se-**mustie. Sakura me miro entre soprendida y nerviosa y sonrio como sino pasase nada.

**-¿Ya por fin comprendiste para que sirve el chakra Naruto?Jajajajajaja-**rio nerviosa.

**-Sakura-chan no estoy bromeando, se lo tuyo con el sensei.**

Sakura me miro pálida y atonita, sin saber que decir pero optó por empezar a reir, una risa floja que me recordaba un poco a la de Kakashi...

**-¡Qué tonto eres Naruto! No se de donde saca esas tonterias, Kakachi-sensei y yo, Hahahahaha. ¡Anda! **-me dio un palmetazo en la espalda que casi me tira al suelo.

_"Sakura-chan es cada dia más fuerte"_, entonces recorde lo que me dijo Jiraya, que Sakura era toda una mujer, la verdad es que aunque todavia tuviese 17 años, si que era una mujer... Su pelo había crecido mucho, lo tenía casi por la cintura, también era más alta, casi como yo, sus piernas eran largas y musculadas, su cara habia adquirido una actitud más madura, pero aun estaba marcada por el sufrimiento de la perdida de Sasuke. _"Además ahora que me fijo... ¡Esta muy buena!"._

**-Sakura... Os vi... **

**-¡¿Cómo! ¡Naruto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a espiarme!** -Sakura me miró muy enfadada pero esperando un explicación por mi parte.

**-Sakura, fue un accidente, no queria haberlo visto...** -mire al suelo arrepentido.

**-¿Lo sabe alguien más?**

**-No** -menti. Tenía demasiado disgusto como para preocuparla más si se enteraba que le conté lo ocurrido a el viejo.

Sakura asintio con la cabeza, pensativa.

**-Pero... ¿Cómo ocurrio? ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto si os descubren?**

**-¡Ya lo se Naruto! Pero... Nos enamoramos sin querer...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------- FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Sakura se quedo sola, debido a la pérdida de Sasuke y la marcha de Naruto, se apoyo mucho en sus amigos y en Tsunade, pero sobre todo había una persona que la hizo abrir los ojos. Hace un año coincidieron en un día de guardia.

Sakura miraba desde la torre de vigilancia, expectante, esperando una señal o que una persona apareciese. Mientras Kakashi leia "Come come paradise" muy interesado.

**-¿Todavía esperas? -**pregunto repentinamente el ninja copia.

**-¿Y tú sigues leyendo ese estúpido libro?** -respondió la pelirrosa bromeando.

**-Sakura, si sigues esperando, tu vida y las personas que te importan se irán yendo poco a poco y cuando quieras darte cuenta ya no habrá vuelta atrás.**

Sakura le miro y no le dijo nada, volvio a mirar al cielo nocturno pensativa.

A la semana siguiente, a la kunoichi le volvio a tocar hacer guardia con el ninja copia.

Sakura no miraba el horizonte como las otras noches, sino que hacia solitarios con aire aburrido mientras Kakashi leia su novela.

**-¿Te aburres?** -pregunto el ninja distraido. Sakura suspiro:

**-Si... Se me esta haciendo muy larga la noche...**

Kakashi miro de reojo las cartas de la joven:

**-¿Quieres que juguemos al poker?**

**-No se jugar**

**-Yo te enseñare -**cogio las cartas y se dispuso a explicarle las reglas a la muchacha. Después de un rato jugando, Sakura demostro tener la llamada suerte del principiante.

**-¡Gane de nuevo! **-grito de alegria la muchacha, cogiendo los billetes que habia sobre la mesa.

El ninja copia miraba el dinero con pesar:

**-Me estas saqueando... **

**-Es que eres muy malo Kakashi, jejeje -**Sakura miraba el dinero contenta mientras lo contaba. Una gotita surcaba la surcaba la frente de Kakashi.

**-Creo que paso de seguir jugando...**

**-¡Tienes muy mal peder Sensei!**-dijo mientras sacaba burlonamente su lengua.

**-Tu quieres dejarme sin sueldo, ¿verdad? **

**-¿Yo? Que mal pensado eres Kakashi-sensei...** -contesto sonriendo maliciosa.

**-Llamame Kakashi.**

La pelirrosa miro a su ex-profesor sorprendida. El ninja se puso a leer distraido su preciada novela, Sakura saco algo de comer y se fijo que el ninja miraba de reojo su comida envuelta.

**-¿Quieres un poco? -**le alargo un trozo de bocadillo. Kakashi miro con aire distraido el bocadillo y lo cogio:

**-¿Me puedes dar un poco de agua?**

La kunoichi, busco el agua y cuando se la alargo vio que ya se habia comido el bocadillo.

_"¿Como hara eso?"-_penso Sakura.

**-¿Nunca te traes algo para cenar?**

Kakashi nego con la cabeza-** Gracias-**contesto sonriendo con su unico ojo.

**-El tipico soltero... -**penso en alto, entonces una bombillita se encendio en su cabeza-** Pues si quieres te puedo traer la cena cuando tengas guardia.**

El ninja copia miro a su ex-alumna parpadeando sorprendido.

**-No tienes por qué hacerlo**, **no hace falta que te molestes. **-respondio seco.

**-No me importa, no puedes estar sin cenar todas las noches...**

**-Haz lo que quieras-** se encogio de hombros mientras volvia a su lectura.

Sakura, cumplio con lo dicho, las noches que le tocaba guardia a Kakashi le llevaba la cena y aprovechaba para hablar un rato con él.

**-Qué noche más aburrida...** -suspiro Asuma dirigiendose al peligris. Le miro de reojo y le vio enfrascado en su lectura, se encogio de hombros y se encendio un cigarro.

**-¡Toc, toc, toc! ¿Se puede? **-se oyo una voz cantarina subiendo la escalera.

Kakashi dejo su lectura. Una cabecita rosa asomo por la puertecilla del suelo:

**-Buenas noches, hoy te he traido ramen, Kakashi.**

El ninja copia cogio su comida y lo miro con apetito voraz, pero lo dejo a su lado sin mucho animo:

**-¿Qué tal hoy Sakura?**

**-Bien, como siempre, Gai te estaba buscando...**

**-Esta bien... **-suspiro resignado, mientras Asuma miraba silencioso la escena.- **¿Vas a ir el viernes al bar?**

**-Si...** -miro al suelo con aire timido- **Es mi cumpleaños, asi que alli estare, te invitare a algo.**

**-¿Ah si? **-respondio con aire sin ningun interes- **¿Cuantos cumples?**

**-Pues 17, creia que sabias mi edad Kakashi **-respondio algo molesta.

**-Todo profesor debe saber la edad de sus alumnos... **-comento Asuma.

El ninja copia le miro de reojo.

**-Me tengo que ir Kakashi, si quieres pasarte te invitare a algo. ¡Adiós! **-dijo marchandose alegre.

Kakashi notaba la mirada de Asuma clavada en él, no hizo caso y destapo el ramen cuidadosamente.

**-¿Se puede saber qué estas haciendo?**

**-Destapar el ramen para comer.**

**-Me entiendes perfectamente Kakashi. ¡Es una chiquilla!**

**-¿Y? Es muy buena cocinera.**

**-¡Pero Kakashi!**

**-Vale... Vale... ¿Qué tiene de malo en que traiga la comida?**

**-Pues que seducir a una chiquilla para aprovecharte de ella, no es muy propio de ti...**

**-Yo no la estoy seduciendo, somos amigos. Que paranoico eres, Asuma.**

**-Esta claro de que ella esta enamorada de ti sino no vendria a traerte la cena o te a invitarte a su cumpleaños.**

El ninja copia comia su ramen tranquilo (sí, sin mascara).

**-No iras a su cumpleaños, ¿verdad?**

**-¿Y qué si voy? Sólo voy a darla su regalo.**

**-¿Cómo? -**exclamo Asuma algo enfadado- **¿Le has comprado un regalo?**

**-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? Me conoces de sobra, no me gusta incumplir las normas, así que tranquilo.**

**-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que nunca regalas nada a nadie, ni siquiera me compras nada por mi cumpleaños...**

**-Pero tu no me haces la cena.**

Asuma suspiro resignado -**Tú sabras lo que haces, pero espero que no te metas en ningun lio... **

Aqui teneis otro capitulo, ¿qué le regalara Kakashi a Sakura?. Espero que os guste y que os divirtais leyendo, el flashback no narra Naruto, ya que en esos momento no estaba presente. Esta parte de como surgio el amor entre Sakura y Kakashi seguira en el siguiente capitulo.

Queria agredecer a Maky, Saku, Izia y todos los que me mandais reweis, sin vosotros esto no seria posible. Ya sabeis mandad Reweis!


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA:**

**Blabla ** dialogo

Entonces... narración

"_blabla" pensamientos_

**CAP. 3 Y ASI SURGIO EL AMOR. PARTE II**

Llego el viernes, el cumpleaños de Sakura, una noche de marzo calurosa aunque soplaba un viento agradable. La muchacha se arreglaba en su habitacion nerviosa, ya tenia 17 años, se preguntaba que le iban a regalar sus amigos... Y que iba a hacer Ino para fastidiarla...

_-"¿Vendra Kakashi?" ,_ su rostro enrojecio delante del espejo, _"¡Qué boba soy! ¡Por supuesto que no vendra! Pondra una de sus estupidas excusas y así se librara de la bronca..." _La kunoichi sintio como las ganas de salir se iban desvaneciendo.

**-¡Qué coño! ¡Vamos de marcha! ¡Marcha! ¡Marcha! ¡Que le den por culo a ese tio! ¡Fiestaaaaaaaaa!** -gritaba Inner-Sakura en su interior.

Sakura asintio delante del espejo y comenzo a arreglarse con más decisión. Se puso un kimono azul y rosa que le habia regalado su madre, un hōmongi muy bonito y elegante, se recogio el pelo en un moño, poniendose dos flores de cerezo blanco adornando su rosado cabello.

Llego al bar donde habia quedado con sus amigos, se sintio un poco nerviosa al verse tan elegantemente vestida. Pero era su cumpleaños y era un día muy especial para ella. Conteniendo la respiración finalmente, entro.

**-¡Guaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Sakura! ¡Estas preciosa!** -exclamó Lee. Los chicos como Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru y los otros la miraban con la boca abierta. Hinata se le acerco y la abrazo:

**-Estas muy guapa Sakura, feliz cumpleaños.**

**-Gracias Hinata.**

Todos fueron felicitandola uno a uno y dandola sus regalos, la mayor parte de ellos eran armas. Pero Sakura los acepto todos con mucha ilusion y mucho cariño. Entonces Ino aparecio con una copa en la mano y la puso encima de la mesa de un golpetazo, delante de Sakura.

**-Feliz cumpleaños. Este es mi regalo para ti **-dijo Ino señalando la mezcla etilica.

-**Gracias Ino... Pero no me apetece... **-dijo Sakura apartando la copa, sus amigos miraban miedosos ante una posible afrenta.

**-¿Cómo desprecias mi regalo? ¿No te enseñaron que no se deben despreciar los regalos de la gente? Además, ¡no bebes! ¿Eres todavia una niña, Sakura?**

Sakura la miro desafiante:

**-Te he dicho que no quiero.**

Ino iba a decir algo cuando una jarrita de sake aparecio en la mesa. La rubia y la pelirrosa miraron a su portador.

**-¿No crees que la primera copa se la debe tomar con su maestro, Ino?**

**-¡Tsunade-sama!** -exclamo sorprendida Sakura. La Quinta se sento al lado de su pupila y le sirvio sake, seguidamente, levanto el vasito para brindar.

**-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura.**

Bebieron y charlaron tranquilas, mientras los demas chicos no se movian del sitio ante la presencia de la Hokage.

**-¿No tienes nada que hacer Hokage-sama?**

La voz que sono detras de Tsunade la sento como si le echaran un cubo de agua fria.

**-Hola Shizune...**

La cara de Shizune era roja de aguantarse la rabia, pero no podia echarle la bronca a la Hokage delante de unos muchachos.

**-He venido un momento para felicitar a mi alumna.**

**-¿Por qué no dejas de corromper a estos muchachos y volvemos a la oficina?**

**-Claro, claro, espera que termine esta ronda. **-dijo señalando dos jarras de sake recién servidas. Una gota caia por la frente de Shizune y se sentó pacientemente, pidiendo un té.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paso una hora y Sakura y Tsunade charlaban sobre técnicas y algunas anécdotas.

**-Tsunade-sama... Es tarde... Volvamos a casa...**

**-Sí, sí, ahora...**

Y siguió hablando y bebiendo con su alumna sin hacer caso.

**-Por favor... Hokage-sama, hay trabajo que hacer...**

**-Que sí, que sí, ahora.**

Shizune lloriqueaba al lado de la Quinta:

**-Por favor... Tsunade-sama... Por favor...**

Tsunade miró a Shizune y suspiró resignada, se giro y sonrio a Sakura:

**-Pasalo muy bien Sakura, mañana nos vemos...**

**-Hasta luego Hokage-sama.**

Tsunade se fue acompañada de Shizune, mientras esta la regañaba en susurros.

Los chicos estaban serios y quietos, Sakura les miro con cara de pocos amigos.

**-¿Qué haceis ahi parados y con esas caras? ¿Esto no es una fiesta? ¡Qué alguien traiga una ronda de chupitos! ¡Invito yo!**

Todos, incluida Ino la miraron sorprendidos pero se levantaron todos a una para ir a por el alcohol.

**-¡Fiestaaaaaaaaaaa!** -gritaba Kiba mientras zarandeaba a Lee.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despues de muchas rondas, risas, bromas y bailes. Sakura y todos los demas tenian las mejillas sonrojadas y reian tontamente, solo habia alguien que no se encontraba embriagado.

**-Lee... ¿No quieres tomarte una copa conmigo?** -le dijo Tenten.

**-Emmm, lo siento Tenten no puedo beber... **

**-Anda... Solo un chupito... **-la muchacha se acerco peligrosamente a él.

**-No puedo , lo siento mucho.**

Tenten le miro triste, pero le abordo sin que él lo esperase, le inmovilizó, y le hizo tragar un cubata entero. Agarrandole de la cabeza y tapandole la nariz para que abriese la boca.

**-Pero... ¿Qué has hecho?** -reprendió a la muchacha mientras tosia. Tenten le miro sorprendida, Lee nunca se había puesto así con ella. Pero para su desgracia, pronto sabría porque.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura hablaba con las chicas y alguien se le acerco por detrás.

**-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura.**

Sakura se dio la vuelta sorprendida y vio a Kakashi delante de ella.

**-Gracias Kakashi. Creia que no ibas a venir.**

**-Es que tuve que ayudar a una viejecita y...**

**-¡Mentira! **

Kakashi paro de hablar ante la exclamación y vio la cara enfadada de Sakura.

**-No lo tomes tan mal...**

**-Jajajaja **-Sakura rompio en carcajadas dejando a Kakashi aun más confundido.-**Ven conmigo, que te invito a algo.**

En la barra, Sakura invito al ninja copia a sake, ella comenzo a contarle lo ocurrido con Tsunade y otras anecdotas entre risas. El hombre la escuchaba silencioso, mirándola fijamente. La kunoichi, noto que el hombre la observaba callado.

**-¡Ay! ¡Lo siento Kakashi! Te estare aburriendo, seguro.**

**-No. **-contesto seco sin apartar la mirada. Sakura le miro preocupada ante la negativa del ninja pero para su sorpresa vio como Kakashi le alargaba una cajita envuelta en papel de seda atada con un lazo. **-Esto es para ti, feliz cumpleaños.**

Sakura cogio el regalo nerviosa y lo abrio torpemente, su carita se ilumino al ver lo que habia dentro: una pequeña flor de cerezo de plata con un brillante rosado en el centro haciendo las veces de caliz.

**-Muchas gracias **-contesto con un hilo de voz, su pulso temblaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo.**-¿Puedes ponermelo?** -pregunto timida. El peligris cogio el colgante de sus manos.

Se acerco a Sakura y rodeo con la cadena su cuello, pasando las manos por este. La pelirrosa noto como el corazón brinacaba dentro de su pecho:

_-"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy así? ¡Es sólo Kakashi! ¡Seguro que es el alcohol que he bebido!"_

**-Ya está, te favorece...**

**-Gracias...** -contesto Sakura en un hilo de voz.

La escena fue interrumpida por los gritos de Lee borracho, retando a Neji a un combate (para variar), todo el bar los miraba.

Finalmente despues de mucho esfuerzo, varias mesas rotas y algunos puñetazos propinados por Lee, entre Gai y Neji consiguieron sacarlo del bar.

Kakashi movio la cabeza.

**-Me voy... El lunes nos toca guardia. Acuerdate de traerme la cena. **-dijo sonriente, puso su mano en la cabeza de Sakura y se marcho con su incunfundible paso.

Sakura se quedo pensativa mirando el detalle que le habia regalado su ex-maestro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Vaya, vaya...**

Sakura miro al frente y se encontro a Ino, suspiro fastidiada:

_-"¿Qué querra ahora?"_

**-No sabía que tenias tanto éxito con los hombres.**

**-¿A que te refieres Ino? **_"Cerda"_

**-No te hagas la tonta, a tu profesor, os he visto muy juntitos**-bajo la vista y descubrió el colgante- **¡Mira lo que tenemos aquí! Si te ha hecho un regalo. Le tienes loco. **-dijo mirandola con cara malvada.

-**Eres tonta.** -dijo seca. Ino la miro sorprendida sin decir nada.

**-Eres tonta, se que intentas fastidiarme. Pero haciendolo cuestionando la amistad entre Kakashi y yo, me parece despreciable. Y más intentandome avergonzar diciendo que Kakashi está enamorado de mi, cualquier mujer se sentiria orgullosa de estar con un hombre como él. Así que deja de decir estupideces.**

Se fue hacia el grupo de chicos, dejando a Ino con un palmo de narices.

**-¡Chupate esa** **Ino-cerda!** -grito Inner-Sakura. La kunoichi, sonreia orgullosa para si.

La fiesta termino a altas horas de la noche y los chicos lucirian ojeras y caras cansadas conjunto con un terrible dolor de cabeza al dia siguiente.

Paso el fin de semana sin ninguna novedad, sólo Sakura esperaba el lunes por la noche con muchas ganas. Aunque no sabía lo que le esperaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche del lunes transcurría tranquila, Kakashi y Sakura jugaban a las cartas.

**-¡Póker de Ases! ¡Te volvi a ganar!**

-**Yo creo que haces trampa.** -sentenció Kakashi mirando como la muchacha se llevaba su dinero.

**-Y yo creo que tienes muy mal perder.**

Kakashi iba a contestar, pero ambos tiraron las cartas al suelo, poniendose en posicion de combate.

**-Lo has oido, ¿verdad?** -susurro la kunoichi, el ninja copia asintio con la cabeza.

**-¡Kakashi! ¡Cuidado!**

Pero no hizo falta la advertencia, Kakashi se enfrento con el ninja que le atacaba pudiendo zafarse de él. A Sakura no le dio tiempo a quedarse mirando, cuando otro ninja saltaba al ataque, la pelirrosa esquivo sus kunais con exito, aunque un segundo se abalanzo sobre ella.

**-¡Son espias de la aldea del sonido! **-advirtio al ninja copia mientras daba una patada en las partes pudentas del segundo agresor.

La kunoichi se las arreglaba muy bien con los dos enemigos. Kakashi seguia luchando con el otro, pero le llevaba ventaja, con una ultima llave, dejo al agresor inconsciente en el suelo.

Se giro para ver como seguia Sakura, esta se veia un poco agotada intentando zafarse de los dos ninjas. Entonces Kakashi se dio cuenta de que su estómago se dejaba ver en la kunoichi, tambien el agresor se dio cuenta porque empuño un kunai con intención de aprovechar el punto vital al descubierto. El ninja copia se abalanzo a salvar a su ex-alumna, consiguio empujar a Sakura fuera de la trayectoria y frenar el brazo del agresor. Pero sintió como algo atravesaba su costado, se giró y vio como otro kunai se introducia en él, atravesando su piel y sus músculos. Automaticamente empujo a su agresor y callo de rodillas en el suelo.

**-¡Kakashi!** -grito Sakura al ver como el ninja copia caia al suelo. Miro con furia a los dos ninjas de la aldea del sonido.**-Ahora vais a ver, ¡cabrones!**

Se lanzo contra los dos, dandole una patada a uno y propinandole uno de sus puñetazos al otro. Pero los ninjas no caian, no se cansaban, no parecian retroceder. Sakura sentia que estaba en desventaja y no dejaba de pensar en el estado de Kakashi. Entonces vio como al que le habia dado la patada caia al suelo K.O., delante de ella vio a Neji.

**-Genma y yo vimos movimiento en esta torre y me mando a ver que ocurria.**

El espia que quedaba salio corriendo y Neji fue detras de él dejando a Sakura en la torre de vigilancia. En cuanto perdio a Neji de vista se fue al lado de Kakashi.

**-¡Kakashi! ¿Estas bien?**

Kakashi asintio con la cabeza, estaba débil y su cara tenia un color malsano. Sakura empezo a examinar la herida, y se percato de que sangraba muchisimo, el ninja copia se estaba desangrando lentamente. Respiro hondo y puso las manos en la herida de su ex-profesor, intentando parar la hemorragia. Pero, no funcionaba, la sangre no paraba de salir. No podía llevarle al hospital, no podía ir a buscar ayuda, tenía que socorrerle en ese momento sino, el ninja copia corria el riesgo de morir.

_-"Vamos Kakashi" _-pensaba la kunoichi mientras aplicaba mas chakra para curarle.

-**Sakura... **-susurro el ninja copia, su mirada se lo dijo todo.

**-¡No digas tonterias! ¡Te vas a recuperar y como vuelvas a insinuar lo contrario te doy un tortazo para que se le quite la tonteria! ¡No te rindas tan pronto!**

Kakashi sonrio debilmente y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos quedandose dormido. Sakura le zarandeo desesperada:

**-¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi! ¡Despierta! **-pero el juonin no respondia-** Kakashi...**

La kunoichi dejo escapar una lágrima que siguio otra lágrima. Hacia mucho que no lloraba, ni cuando se lesionaba ni cuando se hacia una herida grave. Comenzo a llorar, concentrando más chakra en sus manos, una luz azulada salia de ellas. Cada vez concentraba más y más chakra en la herida del ninja copia, la sangre se mezclaba con las lágrimas de la mujer ninja.

_-"Kakashi, no me dejes. Por favor, abre los ojos. No puedes morirte, no puedes dejarme sola." "No puedo vivir sin ti, Kakashi"._

Sakura abrio mucho mucho los ojos, sorprendida, las lagrimas caian brillantes, nublandole la vista, por sus preciosos ojos esmeralda. Entonces, se dio cuenta.

_-"Sí, es eso. No puedo vivir sin ti Kakashi. Me he enamorado de ti sin darme cuenta y tonta de mí que me doy cuenta cuando te estás yendo."_

Sus pensamientos pararon, miro a Kakashi, seguía ahi sin moverse.

_-"Esto no va bien, estoy al limite y no mejora"_

Le tomó las constantes vitales.

_-¡No respira!_

Entonces cundió el pánico, su pulso era muy débil apenas perceptibles, no respiraba. Se moría. Nerviosa y con sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas, apenas veía algo. Tomo la única determinación posible en ese momento, a tientas, encontro el rostro del hombre, aspiró aire con un gesto contundente bajo la mascara del ninja copia. Era cuestion de vida o muerte. Sello sus labios con los de Kakashi e insuflo aire, mientras sus lágrimas caían en las mejillas de Kakashi.

Seguia haciendole la respiración boca a boca, se negaba a rendirse, pero Sakura comenzo a marearse, estaba al límite, muy débil, no sabía cuanto más duraria consciente. Seguía llorando, se negaba a abandonar, a dejarle morir.

Decidida, se sorbio la nariz y concentro el poco chakra que le quedaba en sus pulmones y con un ultimo beso traspaso su ultimo aliento a Kakashi. Rezó sin saber a quién y se dejo abandonar al sueño.

Bueno... Aquí termina mi tercer capitulo de Secreto al Descubierto. Espero que os guste y que os divirtaís. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Kakashi y con Sakura? El desenlace en el próximo capitulo. Rewiews, por favor, que me hace mucha ilusión. Acepto todo tipo de criticas, ayudadme a mejorar! Sayo!


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA:**

**Blabla ** dialogo

Entonces... narración

"_blabla" pensamientos_

**CAP. 4 ¿QUÉ PASARÁ AHORA?**

Unos ojos verdes se abrieron perezosos, le dolia la cabeza, le dolian las piernas, en realidad le dolía todo el cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor desorientada.

-_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

Se incorporó dificultosamente mirando a los dados.

**-Sakura, ¡estas despierta!**

Miró a su interlocutora como si no la conociese de nada, entonces todo lo ocurrido por la noche vino a su cabeza como un huracán, se arrancó el goteo de suero del brazo y casi consigue incorporarse de no ser porque Tsunade estaba ahi para contenerla:

**-¡Sakura! ¡Tranquila! Todo ha pasado.**

**-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡Kakashi! ¿Dónde está?** -Sakura se revolvía en los brazos de Tsunade intentando escapar para ir a buscar al juonin.

**-Shizune, traeme un tranquilizante, rápido**- ordeno la Quinta, Shizune fue obediente a por la medicina.-** Sakura, tranquila, Kakashi esta bien.**

Sakura paro de moverse y miro a su maestra incrédula.

**-¿Cómo? **-pregunto con un hilo de voz y los ojos llorosos.

**-Kakashi esta bien. Está también en el hospital, le hemos tenido que operar...**

**-¡Tengo que ir a verle!**

**-No puedes, ahora le tenemos sedado. **-mientras decía esto, Shizune entro e inyectó el tranquilizante a la kunoichi.-** Ahora tienes que descansar.**

La sanin se incorporó de la cama, cuando la voz de Sakura la interrumpió:

**-Todo fue culpa mía...**

Tsunade se giró para escuchar a su pupila:

**-No digas tonterías Sakura, hiciste un buen trabajo.**

**-No es verdad, ¿Por qué no pude vencerles? ¿Por qué no les hacían efecto mis golpes? **-se reprochaba entre lágrimas-** ¡Kakashi ha estado a punto de morir por mi culpa! ¡Él sólo pretendía salvarme! ¡Y por no saber defenderme salió herido! ¡Es mi culpa!**

**-Eso no es cierto. **-la Quinta adoptó una expresión dura.-** No admito debilidad, lo sabes.**-Suspiro-** El informe del incidente de ayer es que se consiguió capturar a dos de los tres espías de la Aldea del Sonido, parece ser que Orochimaru les proporciona sustancias estimulantes, de ahí el porqué de su fuerza y resistencia. El estado con el que llegó Kakashi al hospital, era grave, pero estable. Tuvimos que operar de urgencia y hacerle una transfusión de sangre, pero fue una operación sencilla... **-adopto un tono tierno-** Y todo gracias a ti, Sakura. Salvaste la vida de Kakashi.**

Sakura la miraba atonita, pero sonrió agradecida a su maestra y notaba como un agradable sopor se iba adueñando de ella.

**-Ahora descansa, tienes que recuperar todo el chakra perdido.**

El tranquilizante se hizo cargo de Sakura, haciendola entrar en un sueño reparador.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El hombre, instintivamente, llevo la mano a su costado con una mueca de dolor y miro a su alrededor.

_-"Vaya... ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que frecuento mucho el hospital? ¿Sera que me estoy haciendo viejo?"_-pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

El jounin cerró los ojos pensativo, intentando recordar lo que había pasado aquella noche. Recordo cuando jugaba a las cartas con Sakura y fueron atacados por ninjas del sonido. Forcejeos, patadas... Vio la amenaza contra Sakura y volvio a sentir el mismo impulso protector que había sentido en el momento que se interpuso entre el agresor y la kunoichi. Sintió un pinchazo en su costado. Recordaba el rostro de Sakura lloroso mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia. Quería alargar la mano para acaraciar su rostro, secarla las lágrimas y reconfortarla, para que no se preocupase de el, pero no podía moverse. Entonces, todo se volvio negro, seguía oyendo el llanto de Sakura cada vez más lejano, intentaba buscarla, encontrala, quería consolarla pero cada vez era todo más negro y sucesivamente la voz de Sakura se iba alejando. De pronto sintió como el aire llegaba a sus pulmones, pero la oscuridad seguía absorviendolo. Algo insólito pasó, sintió un beso ardiente que llego a sus pulmones y hacía desaparecer esa negra oscuridad. Todavía podía sentir ese beso en sus labios.

Miró a su alrededor buscando, pero no halló lo ansiado. Suspiró apesadumbrado.

_-"Esto no va bien"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Sakura le dieron el alta al día siguiente. Kakashi todavía tardarían en darsela aunque su recuperación era satisfactoria.

Una cabeza rosa se asomaba por encima de una pila de libros, podía notarse que la kunoichi no estaba de buen humor.

**-Maldita Tsunade, me ha cargado con todo este trabajo.**-farfullaba-** ¡Joder! Todavía no he podido ir a ver a Kakashi... **-la expresión enfadada de Sakura cambió a un rubor.

_-"¡Le bese! Espero que no se acuerde... ¡¿Qué pensaría de mí!"_

**-¡Qué te quiten lo bailao!** -dijo Inner-Sakura en su interior mientras bailaba.

-_"No, no lo bese... Fue solo el boca a boca... Pero... ¡Ahhhhh!"_

**-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!**

**-¿Qué te ocurre Sakura?** -pregunto la Quinta.

**-Nada, nada... Sólo que me gustaría ir a ver a Kakashi...**

**-Primero el trabajo, luego el ocio, ya lo sabes. **-contesto Tsunade volviendo al papeleo y dando la conversación por terminada.

**-¿Y lo dices tú? **-susurro Shizune sarcastica.

-**Perdón, ¿has dicho algo?** -pregunto la sanin a Shizune.

**-Nada, nada...** -contesto nerviosa.

Tsunade se encogio de hombros y volvio a su lectura.

Sakura seguía con una expresión de enfado, esto no se le paso a la Quinta por alto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin llego el domingo y la kunoichi corria por las calles hacia el hospital, ansiosa de ver a Kakashi.

_-"Espero que no este molesto por no haber podido ir a verle." "¡Maldita Tsunade, me ha estado cargando de trabajo toda la semana!" "Seguro que lo ha hecho adrede."_

Se paro un momento pensativa, barajo la posibilidad de que Tsunade se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Kakashi, pero la descarto en seguida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mesa de Tsunade estaba llena de papeles, su cara no se la veia especialmente satisfecha. Mientras, Shizune, clasificaba papeles en un archivador.

**-Tsunade-sama...**

**-¿Qué quieres Shizune?**-pregunto con aire distraido.

**-¿Por qué no ha dejado a Sakura ir a ver a Kakashi?**

La Quinta dejo los informes en los que estaba a ocupada y miro a su apreciada ayudante.

**-A Sakura le afecto mucho el accidente de Kakashi, no quise que le viera hasta que estuviese más recuperado.**

**-Pero... Mañana le dan el alta y... **-se interrumpe-** No creo que a Sakura le haga mucha gracia que Kakashi...**

**-Sera lo mejor para ella** -interrumpe Tsunade, volviendo a sus papeles, dejando claro que no quería más comentarios.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Toc, toc, toc. ¿Kakashi?**

**-Adelante.**

Sakura pasó el umbral de la puerta pero se quedó parada mirando al jounin sin saber que decir. Kakashi leia "El Paraíso del Coqueteo" distraido como si ella no estuviese.

**-¿Te vas a quedar en la puerta todo el día o vas a pasar y a sentarte?**-dijo seco sin dejar de atender su lectura.

_"Esta frío... A lo mejor esta enfadado porque no he venido a verle antes."_

**-Esto... **-dijo mientras se sentaba-** Lo siento Kakashi, no he venido antes porque Tsunade me estuvo cargando con trabajo toda la semana...**

**-Tranquila, no pasa nada...** -dijo con voz serena pero sin dejar de mirar el libro.

_"Vaya...Si que parece disgustado, puede haberse enfadado por el asalto, la verdad es que tiene motivos..."_ -penso sintiendose culpable.

**-Lo siento Kakashi, lo de tu herida fue por mi culpa.**-su voz sonaba quebrada por las ganas de llorar.

Kakashi dejo la lectura y su mirada se volvio tierna, le puso una mano en la pierna y se inclino hacia ella.

**-Sakura... No tienes la culpa de nada, si un ninja sale herido es culpa del propio ninja o por negligencia de otro compañero y creeme, tu no has cometido ninguna.--** la sonrio tranquilizador. Y volvio a su lectura dandola unas palmaditas en la pierna de esta. Sakura se le quedo unos momentos mirando atonita, progresivamente una vena se fue hinchando en su frente.

_"Joder, que soy una visita y no me esta haciendo ni puto caso... Maleducado... Sino esta enfadado, no entiendo qué cojones le pasa"_. Siguio divangando un poco y su cara enfadada paso a ponerse roja de rabia. _"Este es bobo, se pensara que le di el beso porque me gusta... ¡Lo hice para salvarte la vida! Engreído. ¡Lo hice..."_ -piensa intentando autoconvecerse.

**-...Para salvarte la vida!**-se le escapo rabiosa.

**-¿Cómo dices?** -pregunto un Kakashi extrañado. Sakura se quedo de piedra al darse cuenta que lo habia dicho, pero se decidio a mantener la compostura y darle una leccion por creido.

**-Pues, que ese beso que te di, no era un beso de verdad, ¡te hice el boca a boca para salvarte la vida!**

La jounin la miraba sorprendido:

**-¿Boca a boca?**

La kunoichi deseo que se le tragase la tierra. _"¿No se acuerda?" "¡Mierda! No se acuerda"_"¡Soy estúpida!".

**-Emmm... Esto... Nada, nada, jajajaja**-reia tontamente**- tonterias mias, jajaja.**

El ninja copia la miro unos instantes y volvio a su lectura. Sakura le miro dolida.

**-Bueno... Y, ¿cuando te dan el alta?**

**-Mañana.**

**-Pues ya nos veremos, yo viendo que estas bien... Me voy** -dice dudosa.

**-No lo creo, pasado mañana me voy de mision**. -aporto sin importancia entrenido en la novela pervertida.

**-¿Cómo? ¿Después de lo que te ha pasado Tsunade te ha asignado una misión sin dejarte descansar?**-pregunto escandalizada.

**-No, se la he pedido yo.**

El estado de Sakura paso de escandalizado a furioso.

**-¡¿Pero tu estas loco! Has estado grave y te vas ahora, ¡no puedes hacer eso!**

Kakashi dejo la lectura y la miro severo.

**-Sakura, si me voy de misión es por lo que ha pasado. Estoy desentrenado y no me vendra mal un poco de marcha. Además, es una mision sencilla, Tsunade no me ha dado otra cosa, en un par de semanas estare aqui de nuevo.-**termino conciliador.

**-Una misión sencilla... ¡Sabes perfectamente que cualquier misión se puede complicar!-**bufo-** ¡Está bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero yo no voy a estar para verte marchar!**

Con lágrimas en los ojos la pelirrosa se dirigio hacia la puerta y sin decir más cerro con un portazo. Kakashi se llevo las manos a la cara, suspirando.

_"Lo siento, Sakura, lo siento, pero si estoy más tiempo a tu lado no se lo que podra pasar..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Era de noche, un hombre enmascarado salio con una mochila y cerro la puerta de su casa sin mirar atras. Las calles estaban vacias oscuras, la gente estaba en casa con sus familias, la jornada habia terminada. El jounin andaba por la aldea cabizbajo, sus pensamientos traladanban su mente, los remordiminetos le reconcomia, ¿debería ir a despedirse? ¿Debería ir a disculparse?. Nego con la cabeza y las grandes puertas de la villa se abrieron ante él. Se quedo unos segundos mirando hacia atras esperando a que pasase algo, pero desilusinado se giro y desparecio en la noche.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo que el hombre no diviso fue una figura en un tejado escondida, una muchacha lloraba la ida del jounin.

_-"¿Por qué me abandonan? ¿Por qué se van todos de mi lado? ¿Por qué siempre me quedo sola? Kakashi... ¿Por qué me dejas?" "No quiero que tú te vayas..." "¿Por qué no te pude retener?"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pasaron las semanas, Sakura contaba los días, estaba distraida en su casa y no rendía al completo en su trabajo. El primer viernes de la ida de Kakashi fue al bar, con el proposito de ir todos los viernes hasta que él apareciera. Pasaron las dos semanas y cada día era más desalentador, esperaba, pero ya no espera ni a Sasuke ni a Naruto, le esperaba a él.

Al tercer viernes Sakura fue al bar con Hinata, la cual, estas últimas semanas había estado pendiente de ella por lo triste que estaba.

Entraron en el bar y el corazón le dio un vuelco, ahi estaba en la barra bebiendo un jarrita de sake. Él la vio entrar y se limito a saludarla con la mano, ella le contesto el saludo anodada. Hinata y Sakura se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron sake para ambas, Sakura no dejaba de mirar a Kakashi. El jounin se encontraba en compañia de Anko, ambos charlaban animadamente, pero la situacion empezo a salirse de madre. Anko se abrazaba a Kakashi y tonteaba con él, algo muy tipico de la jounin, pero Sakura no lo veia así.

Cada gesto, cada abrazo, cada sonrisa se le clavaba a Sakura como un puñal y además, ¡Kakashi lo permitia!

**-Sakura, Sakura, ¡Sakura!**

**-¿Qué?** -contestó molesta, entonces se dio cuenta de quien era Hinata quien la hablaba.-** Lo siento Hinata, no te escuchaba, lo siento, ¿qué me decías?**

**-¿Te encuentras bien? **-pregunto Hinata preocupada.

**-Hai, sólo estaba pensando... Pero sigueme contando, por favor.**

Hinata siguio hablando y la kunoichi la escuchaba sin apartar la vista de la pareja. Entonces vio como Anko se acerco peligrosamente a Kakashi y le empezo a susurrar cosas en el oido. La pelirrosa dejo escapar una lágrima y se levanto estrepitosamente de la silla.

**-Lo siento Hinata me tengo que ir, no me encuentro muy bien** -se disculpo sin dejarla ver su rostro.

**-¿Qué te...** -sin dejarla terminar Sakura salio corriendo del bar- **¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!**

La kunoichi corria por las calles tropezandose y chocandose con la gente ya que las lágrimas la impedían ver. Oía que la llamban, pero no reconocía las voces, notaba que la agarraban del brazo, pero ella se zafaba y seguía su carrera sin rumbo claro. Por fin, llego a un lugar, era un camino y había un banco, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, era el lugar donde por última vez vio a Sasuke. Se sentó en el banco y rompio a llorar desconsolada atormentandose.

_-"¡Soy tan estúpida! ¡Tan ingenua! ¿Cómo pude pensar que él...? ¿Qué él...? ¡Oh Dios mío, soy estúpida! ¿Cómo pude pensar qué el podría fijarse en mí?"_ -sentía que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos, creía que se lo habían arrancado y se lo estaban estrujando, le faltaba la respiración, se sentía morir, no hacía más que insultarse así misma por haberse ilusionado, por haber sentido algo puro y bueno, por haberse enamorado de un hombre que sólo la veía como una niña y eso era lo que se ella se consideraba ahora mismo, una cría ilusa e inconsciente.

**-Parece que todos tenemos un lugar para estar solos, tu estás en el lugar donde viste por última vez a Sasuke y yo... -**los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy familiar que dejo una frase en el aire, sintio como el mundo se hundia a sus pies, se seco las lagrimas tan rápida como pudo y puso su cara más digna.

**-¿Qué quieres, Kakashi?**-pregunto seria.

**-Vi como salias corriendo del bar, dejando a tu amiga plantada, vine a ver si te había pasado algo y como suponía he acertado.** -dijo seco.

**-¿Acaso te importa?** .preguntó dolida, todo el dolor que sentía en su corazón lo estaba canalizando en rabia hacia él.

**-Que me importe o no me importe carece de importancia, lo que me parece triste es que estés aquí llorandole, creía que habías cambiado, pero aún sigues siendo esa niña inmadura obsesionada con Sasuke-kun que...**-sus palabras se clavaban en el corazón de la kunoichi como shurikenes. Aguantó el sermoncito, hasta que al final estallo. Se incorporó llorando y comenzo a gritarle:

**-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡No eres más que un éstupido que crees que lo sabes todo acerca de mí y no sabes nada! ¡No es por Sasuke-kun! ¡Éstupido! ¡Es por ti! ¡Es por ti!**

Kakashi se quedo estupefacto ante estas palabras, pero tenía que seguir en su lugar. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y pedirle perdón, besarla, consolarla y decirle lo mucho que la quería. Pero su razón podía con sus sentimientos.

**-¿Por mí?** -dijo divertido-** Sakura... Es una tontería, no puedes estar enamorada de mí. Confundes las cosas, ya se que te sientes sola, pero no puedes aferrarte a mí como un clavo ardiendo diciendo que me quieres.**

Sakura le miró con rabia, tenía ganas de pegarle, de echarle fuera de su vida.

**-¡No lo confundo! Al principio creía que era una tontería pero él día que casi te pierdo me di cuenta de que te quiero. **

**-¿Y qué pasa con Sasuke-kun?** -dijo despectivo-** ¿Tan pronto se ha borrado de tu corazón? ¿No le amabas tanto? ¿No decías que sin él no podías vivir?**

**-¡Lo que senti por Sasuke no tiene ni punto de comparación de lo que siento por ti! ¡Él sólo fue un capricho tonto que se convirtió en mi amigo, en mi compañero de equipo!**

Kakashi se quedo sin habla, sin ningun argumento, sólo la miraba. Parecía tan frágil, tan indefensa. Fue a decir algo pero ella se adelantó.

**-La verdad, da igual si te lo crees o no. Tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, siempre me has visto como esa niña estúpida obsesionada con Sasuke -**dijo con amargura-** Da igual, vete con Anko, te estará esperando.**

Paso por su lado sin mirarle, decidida a irse. Kakashi nunca supo si fue su inconsciente o un acto reflejo lo que le hizo coger su brazo e impedir la marcha.

**-Sakura... -**dijo dulce y a la vez triste-** Se lo que es perder a la gente que quieres, se lo que son esos sentimientos que sientes, pero... Lo nuestro está prohibido, yo soy mayor de edad...**

**-No intentes justificarte Kakashi, da igual...** -intento seguir hacia delante pero Kakashi tiró de su brazo para que no se fuese y se puso frente a ella.

**-No es justificarme, porque lo que tú dices sentir por mí, yo lo siento por ti, pero no puede ser, Sakura.**

Una luz de esperanza brilló en los ojos esmeralda de la pelirrosa, pero como si fuese una estrella fugaz, se volvió a apagar.

**-Agradezco tu intento de no hacerme sufrir más, pero engañandome así, sólo me vas conseguir hacer trizas.**

Se inclinó hacia ella y con una dulzura inusual en él la repondió:

**-Sakura, sino te quisiera, ¿crees que haría esto?** -con una gesto decidido, Kakashi subió la bandana, dejando ver el sharingan y bajo su máscara dejando al descubierto su rostro. Sakura se quedo mirando ese rostro, como si fuese la obra de arte más preciosa. Primero se quedo mirando los ojos de Kakashi, uno marron y el otro de sharingan, podia notar como esos ojos penetrantes buscaban en su mirada una respuesta, poco a poca se fue fijando en cada parte de su rostro. Una nariz larga, fina y recta, los labios finos donde se notaba que se podia dibujar una sonrisa picara y sincera. Su mandibula era fuerte y parecia ser un hombre imberbe.

La mano de Sakura acaricio su rostro y le miraba sin mediar palabra, era tan hermoso...

**-Este soy yo, Sakura.**

Sakura sonrio emocionada, y acaricio su mejilla suave.

**-Por fin puedo ver tu rostro y saber que lo que me has dicho es verdad**. -una lágrima de felicidad surco su rostro. El jounin la seco con sus manos:

**-Pero... Es imposible que estemos juntos... Tu tienes 17 años y yo 30, está prohibido.** -decía triste intentandola hacer comprender mientras acariciaba su pelo rosa.

Sakura le miro con una mezcla entre decepcion y tristeza, claro que entendía... Pero no podía aceptarlo, lo quería demasiado como para que sólo les separase una norma.

**-¿Vas a seguir las normas a rajatabla? ¿O vas a arriesgarte a ser feliz?** -pregunto muy enserio.

Kakashi abrio mucho los ojos, las palabras le calaron en lo más hondo. Sin poder evitarlo se lanzó hacia ella y la besó apasionadamente. Ella le correspondió pasando sus manos por su nuca y pegando su cuerpo contra el de él.

Ese beso hizo que se fundieran sus dos almas en una, comprendieron que estaban hechos el unos para el otro. Cuando pararon se miraron excitados y con la respiración entrecortada. Kakashi se subió la máscara y volvio a abrazarla besandola la frente.

**-Mañana aquí al anochecer. **-la susurro al oido mientras le daba el un ultimo besoSeguidamente subió de un salto a una rama y guiñandola un ojo desapareció.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto miraba al suelo algo afectado, reflexionando sobre lo que Sakura le había dicho.

**-Y... ¿Qué pasara ahora?**

**-Eso es lo que te pregunto yo Naruto... ¿Qué pasará ahora?**


End file.
